The Duke Brain Tumor SPORE grant consists of 5 projects, 5 cores, a developmental Research Program and 2 Career Development Program. Each project is led by a basic and clinical principal investigator. Project 1: Development of monoclonal antibody reagents against targets identified in Project 2 by serial analysis of gent expression. Project 2 will provide new peptide-based targets 'for vaccine trials in Project 3 and identify new cell-surface targets for Project 1. It also will identify small molecule inhibitors of signal transduction pathway: Activated in gliomas. Project 4 will investigate DNA repair-mediated BCNU resistance and new treatments to welcome that resistance. Project 5 is a case-control study of environmental risk factors and polymorphisms in metabolic genes and the risk and outcome of primary brain tumors. The cores include a tissue procurement core, an investigational new drug permit core, a Phase 1/11 clinical trials core, a biostatistics and information systems core and an administrative core. The Developmental Research Program will consist of pilot project. Identified by seeking applications from the entire cancer center membership. The two initial projects are treatment of central nervous system malignancies with radiohalogenated therapeutics undergoing DNA incorporation by Dr. Michael Zalutsky and convection-enhanced delivery for brain tumors by Dr. Dennis Dr. Groothuis. The two initial Career Developmental awardees are Dr. Matthias Gromeier for non-pathogenic onocolytic poliovirus recombinants for the treatment of malignant brain tumors and delineation of molecular determinants of responsiveness to EGFR signal transduction inhibitors by Dr. Jeremy Rich.